


𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴.

by carissimipaixao



Series: 𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙭. [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: Her lips curled upwards into a fond smile as his laughter rang through the nightly breeze. She parted her fingers slightly, peeking at him. With a tender heart and butterflies in her stomach, [Name] knew she was in for a long journey.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader, Arsène Lupin III/You
Series: 𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙤𝙭. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054628
Kudos: 12





	𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴.

**Author's Note:**

> «“stars” with lupin iii; thank u btw! 🥰»
> 
> \- Anon
> 
> ━━━━━━  
> lupin the third (c) monkey punch

The sound of waves crashing softly against the rocky coast was perhaps one of the most beautiful things that [Name] loved about the world. Ever since she was a young girl, she had always been in love with the sound of the sea, and she always read stories that were written about it ━ be it sailors, or mermaids. Something about travelling the open seas felt _freeing_ to her. That was why she would always play games surrounding it, often telling her mother of how she wished to become a creature of the sea and experience true freedom and beauty.

Even when it was dark, just as that night, nothing could keep her away from sitting on a wooden bench and stare at the horizon, as the moonlight hit the waves, with a tenderness in her smile. All the tension that had once been on her shoulders, the anxiety that had been keeping her away from sleeping; they had faded as time passed. It was just her and the ocean.

‘You’ll catch a cold,’ a voice came from behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when something fell upon her shoulders. She glanced at the red jacket momentarily, before turning her head to look at the man that had joined her on the bench. He met her gaze, his lips curled upwards in a playful smile, before shifting his eyes to the horizon.

[Name] pulled on the jacket, wrapping it tightly around her body. She felt her cheeks heat up, but she hoped he would not comment on it. Lupin always liked to tease her, after all. Not that she didn’t _mind_ ; she was simply embarrassed on how she was such an open book, with her heart on her sleeve, and she couldn’t dream of the day where he would catch on to her feelings. What then? Wasn’t he known for being a huge flirt?

‘Couldn’t sleep?’ He asked, breaking the silence.

She nodded. ‘Yeah. Today was just… overwhelming.’ _Overwhelming is an understatement_ , she internally scoffed.

She vividly remembered the police chase, the booming voice of the Inspector as he yelled at the thief. Lupin would often raise his head from the backseat to wave or yell back at him, grinning as wide as the Cheshire Cat, before quickly lowering his head when bullets were shot. [Name] could remember just as easily the tight but secure embrace around her, as the criminal kept her away from harm. In that moment, words kept ringing in her head. _I’ll keep you safe._ It had been something he swore as soon as they met, teaming up to chase after a treasure that she had studied under her father’s wing.

The woman turned to him with an amazed glint in her eye. ‘Is everyday this overwhelming to you?’

Lupin chuckled, ‘Some, more than others.’ She shook her head, smiling. ‘It’s part of the job.’

‘Yeah, I bet.’

[Name] sighed, lifting her gaze to the heavens. Being far away from the cities meant, in a way, less pollution. With the veil away from the sky, she could instead see the beautiful canvas of constellations and stardust. She found herself playing a little game of hide and seek, attempting to catch sight of the many star constellations that she had learned when she was a child. She narrowed her eyes until she finally began to recognize one pattern. _Orion_ , she thought. Quickly looking around it, she could faintly spot Gemini and Taurus.

‘The sky looks beautiful,’ she whispered.

The man beside her was silent for a moment, as her gaze continued to wander across the starry sky. ‘Yeah,’ he said, lowering his voice to match hers. ‘Sure is beautiful.’

[Name] turned her head away from the sky, meeting Lupin’s eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat, when she saw he was staring at _her_ , eyes softened. His smile had shifted ever so slightly, and suddenly, everything felt romantic and intimate ━ not unlike those scenes she would read in her romance books. _Shit, shit._ By the heat on her face, she already knew she looked like a bright, red _tomato_.

With a quiet yelp, she turned to stare at the ocean once again, clenching her fists around the red jacket as she tried to drown out the sound of her racing heartbeat. Yet, much to her dismay, Lupin decided to do _exactly_ what she hoped he wouldn’t do. He chuckled, leaning towards her with a teasing grin, ‘Aww, don’t tell me━’

‘No. Nope.’

‘━are you _blushing_?’

‘It’s just your eyesight tricking you. It’s dark.’

‘How could my eyesight trick me into seeing something so breathtaking?’

‘ _Lupin_ ,’ she groaned, burying her face in her hands. Despite the embarrassament, she still felt her lips curl into a fond smile as his laughter rang through the nightly breeze. She parted her fingers slightly, peeking at him. With a tender heart and butterflies in her stomach, [Name] knew━

She was in for a _long_ journey.


End file.
